justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Frisco Catshark S-38
The Frisco Catshark S-38 is a speed-boat in Just Cause 2. Description It's one of Panau's resident 'power boats', along with the Snakehead T20 and MTA Powerrun 77. Unlike most of the powerboat designs, which seem to be very much modern in styling, the Catshark is a 'classic' powerboat, most likely from the 1960s or 1970s, sporting a rounded, wide monohull, a white stripe and a large supercharged V8 engine in the rear, very much like the black and yellow speedboat in the chase scene of the James Bond movie Live and Let Die. Performance Despite its 'classic' looks, the Catshark has some really desirable stats. It has 75 points of speed and 60 points of acceleration, both of which are just 5 points away from the stats of the Snakehead T20, while the handling excels the Snakehead with 65 points. This means that it can turn on a dime even more than you would expect the other 'powerboats' to be able to, which means that this is a brilliant vehicle to use for boat races. Its armor tops out at 45 points, which is 15 more than the Snakehead. Locations *The Catshark can be found in the waters all around Panau, although it is less common than the Snakehead T20. It is usually found in a dark red/burgundy color, and unfortunately is often forced to run aground by the AI occasionally while attempting 'dangerous maneuvers' close to shore. This is the most common way to find one without traveling to a specific place. *For those who would rather travel to a specific place, the Catshark is a favorite of the boat races, meaning that several races, including those near the Rajang River delta, will spawn this boat in a bright red color scheme for you to use in the race. *The Catshark also spawns at a village called Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan (Co-ordinates X:17342; Y:4196), along with some Triggered Explosives and Fragmentation Grenades. Why would these be here next to a boat, you ask? Because this is actually a Reapers faction mission starting point, in particular the mission Pirate Broadcast. *They can be found near Kampung Orkid Riak (X: 17,683, Y: 25,328). *The Roaches faction mission, Smugglers do Run, has these as the smuggler boats that you must destroy, although technically you can just shoot the smugglers from their boats and commandeer them instead. Trivia *The Roaches use these boats several times during their mission cutscenes, which most likely symbolizes their wealth to be able to use powerboats as taxis for important faction members, such as Razak Razman and their associates, such as Scorpio. Indeed, the first cutscene for the Roaches features Rico, being given a ride on a Catshark to the Roaches HQ. *If you approach this vehicle from the back-right pressing 'E' repeatedly, Rico will swim over to and enter the passenger seat on the left. He will just sit there until you touch the controls, which causes him to hop into the driver's seat. This passenger-driver seat mechanic was used in Just Cause, but never showed up in the second game in any situation but with this vehicle. Category:Boats Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content